Velvet Assassin
|genre = WWII Stealth-action |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platforms = Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows |media = DVD |requirements = |input = }} Velvet Assassin is a stealth action video game for Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows developed by Replay Studios and published by SouthPeak Interactive. It was released on April 30, 2009. The game is inspired by a real life World War II secret agent/saboteur Violette Szabo."Velvet Assassin: Suede Stealth," Game Informer 184 (August 2008): 68. Players take on the role of Violette Summer as she goes behind enemy lines to thwart the German war machine. Gameplay Players take control of Violette Summer, a beautiful but deadly spy deep behind enemy lines with no support or official backing from the British Government. Gameplay employs techniques similar to Ubisoft's Splinter Cell range of games. Players have to hide in the shadows in order to avoid being detected. Violette will have a purple aura surrounding her when she is completely invisible to the enemy. This aura will fade as she moves into light and hence visibility. If she is detected, she will either have to fight off the guard or escape. The game employs a special lifeline if detected called "Morphine Mode". If triggered, a cutscene will play out where the hospitalized Violette convulses and is administered a dose of morphine by a military nurse. Once returning to the game, the game world will temporarily freeze, giving the player the opportunity to execute any remaining enemies. Players will have limited use of the Morphine lifeline. Furthermore as the game progresses, players will be afforded the opportunity to select the type of upgrades they would like - depending on gameplay style. Plot Born in Devon, England, Violette Summer grew up in a happy family and had a great and active childhood. Initially, she started her working life in a beauty salon before the outbreak of war inspired her to move to London and join the weapon industry. It didn’t take too long for her to be noticed by the Secret Services; she was after all beautiful, athletic and had great attention to detail. It was only a formality that she was recruited into MI6 during Britain’s darkest hours. Violette had lost an aunt during one of the first Luftwaffe bombing attacks and to further compound her heartache she later lost her RAF husband in battle. However, Violette was strong willed and used these painful experiences to inspire her to succeed as a spy for the MI6. Violette mananged to carry out several missions successfully before being captured by the Germans. Dying in hospital, Violette relives key moments in a series of flashbacks. Hence the bulk of gameplay will take place during these flashbacks. Digital Graphic Novel SouthPeak Games have teamed up with Peter Chung to produce a Limited Edition Digital Graphic Novel based on the game. Chung is best known for his creation of the character of Aeon Flux, as well as his work in The Animatrix. The Novel will be exclusively distributed to gamers who pre-order the game from GameStop. Development The game was developed in Germany. Velvet Assassin has a third person perspective and sports 50 stealth kills, depending on the weapon Violette is holding. On April 23, 2009, SouthPeak issued a statement informing the gaming press that the gold master of Velvet Assassin had been finalized. With the announcement came six new screen-captures. References External links *Official Website *[http://www.velvetassassin.com/morse.html Velvet Assassin Morse Code Email Messenger] Category:Stealth video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2009 video games Category:Video Games Category:Windows games